


Unlikely Friendships

by randomlittleimp



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends, Idiots in Love, Morning After, Other, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion, Vignettes, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: This tumblr post gave me bunnies, evil evil bunnies.https://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/611053480940093440/seen-a-number-of-posts-w-yennefer-jaskierUnbeta'd seriously just spewed forth from my fingers. Let me know if you find a mistake.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Unlikely Friendships

She walked into the tavern in need of a strong drink. It has been a little over a month since Yennefer climbed down the Dragon’s mountain. It’s been a dull time for her, without even the hope for a cure she has had nothing to work towards. Even sex has lost it’s thrill. So when she hears a familiar voice she nearly turns and walks back out the door, but instead she decides she is not going to let destiny ruin her bad day anymore than it already has.

Jaskier is drunk. He is loudly explaining to the women crowded around him how he is all alone, not a friend in the world. The women all look at him with sad, empathic eyes, hoping the handsome bard will choose one of them to find solace in for the evening, but then he begins to sob, his head on his arms leaning on the bar. The girls look on in confusion and a bit of disgust at the display until Yennifer comes up behind them. 

“He is obviously not in the mood girls. Go find someone else to warm your beds.” All the gathered women turn to look at her, and see something burning in Yennefer’s eyes that makes them cower and silently slip away into the crowd. 

Jaskier looks up and blinks through his tears at the sorcerous, “Yennefer? He’s not here, so go away. Leave me to be miserable in peace.” He reaches for his tankard that is farther away from him then he remembered leaving it and nearly falls over when he extends his arm too far for this balance to handle in his state. 

Yennefer steps in front of him, catching him under the arms in a weird hug, “I can see that Jaskier.” She pulls him back up to his feet and turns him around, guiding him to a booth in the corner. “Off fighting some scary beasty is he, leaving you here on your own?” 

She gently pushes him down onto one of the benches, and then takes a seat across from him. She raises her hand to signal to the barkeep to send over two drinks. “I don't know where he is. He told me he didn’t want me around. Albeit a lot meaner than that. Haven’t seen him since the stupid dragon hunt.” Yennefer’s eye widened at this revelation and she adds two more fingers to her drink request. “I knew going on that hunt was a bad idea, but nnnnoooo, one look at you and away he goes. Fucking witches.”

Yennefer can’t help but smile at the fact he is talking about her as if she wasn’t the one sitting across from him. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as you say Jaskier. Tell me what he actually said, perhaps I can translate ‘boorish idiot’ for you.” He looks up at her just as four tankards full of ale are slapped down in front of them and starts recounting the awful conversation. By the end of it Yennefer is dumbstruck with her drink halfway to her lips, “He blamed you for all of that! That ass! I knew he was simple but I never took him for cruel.” 

“But it’s true! All of it.” Jaskier begins to sob again, “If it hadn’t been for me none of that would have happened.” He takes a moment to chug down the contents of one tankard before sobbing again.

“I swear if I could turn him into a rat in a barn full of cats I would. None of that is your fault, do you hear me?” Jaskier looks up at her, blinking away the tears. He’s not sure what to think of this side of Yennefer, she’s never this nice to him. “I swear they must take away a man’s brain in the process that creates a witcher, not his emotions. Geralt has been nothing but an idiot to us both. I can take it, I’ve endured much worse than him, but you don’t deserve that kind of treatment. You’ve been nothing but a friend to that oaf.”

“I even rubbed chamomile on his lovely bottom.” Jaskier says wistfully. Yennefer stops, blinks and then starts to laugh. The sound of which makes Jaskier laugh as well, and soon the two are sharing stories of Geralt and then they move to other past lovers. They drink and laugh until they are stumbling back to the room that Jaskier has been staying in. They quickly strip each other of their clothes and fumble their way into bed together. The exercise of it, sobering them up a bit till they are able to truly enjoy each other, passing out in a blissful state the early morning hours.

When they wake some time after lunch, wrapped in each other's arms. Jaskier nearly jumps from the bed in fear, but turning his head slightly hurts too much for him to do much of anything but groan in pain. He had way too much to drink last night if his current state and bed partner are anything to go by. “Fuck.”, is all he can manage before closing his eyes again.

“Relax bard. I’m not going to gut you.” Yennefer whispers before placing her hand to her head. She places her other hand on Jaskier’s forehead and mutters something he can’t make out. Suddenly the worst of the hangover fades. 

Jaskiers sighs in relief and then a thought occurs to him, “Geralt is going to kill me for sure now.”

Yennefer huffs a laugh under her breath, “Not if we don’t tell him. Honestly I don’t think we should tell anyone about this.” She stands and crosses over to a basin of clean water left on a table by the fireplace and begins to wash herself as best as she can. “This is all a bit…”

“Awkward? Yeah I’m getting that too.” Jaskier finishes for her as he looks around for his pants.

Yennefer chuckles, “I think I preferred it when you were insulting me, not that last night wasn’t fulfilling.”

Jaskier tries to hide his blush of pride by looking under the bed for his other boot, “I can go back to insulting you if you like. We could pretend that last night never happened?”

“I think that might be for the best.” Yennefer says, slipping her dress back on. She’s having some troubles with the buttons in the back and Jaskier now mostly dressed walks up behind her defitly securing it for her. She smiles and then adds, “I can’t believe you and Geralt never got together like that. His loss I suppose.”

It’s Jaskier turn to smile, as he gently embraces her from behind and places a light kiss on her shoulder. “I am starting to understand what all the fuss was about. I rather enjoyed our time together as well, but I’m not sure it would be a good idea to do it again in the future.”

“Decidedly not.” Yennefer agreed, “Don’t be getting all sentimental on me now.” 

Jaskier laughs and goes to find the rest of his clothes, “You don’t have to worry about that Yenn.” When he turns around she’s gone.


End file.
